


Warmth

by ridgeline



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dry Orgasm, Huddling For Warmth, Little Cabin in the Middle of Nowhere, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 12:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 现在，在驶出六百英里之后，目前他们被困在茫茫荒野里正中间的一个破旧农场里面，面对着二十年来最大的暴风雪，动弹不得。
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> 给席席，抱歉迟了很久。

为了躲避追捕，在迅速地离开城市之后，狂鼠和路霸去了最近的废车处理场。和路霸说的一模一样，狂鼠在压扁的车堆积而成的废品山深处找到了一辆大号卡车。然后，在飞溅的火花和狂鼠的欢呼声中，路霸用一台电锯割断了铁链，接着发动了卡车。卡车引擎的声音大得惊人，隆隆作响，轰鸣得像是坦克发射炮弹，让人兴奋不已。

不过，那已经是两个星期之前的事情了。

现在，在驶出六百英里之后，目前他们被困在茫茫荒野里正中间的一个破旧农场里面，面对着二十年来最大的暴风雪，动弹不得。

路霸早已把所有门窗都钉上，而且劈碎了床之外的所有家具，但是在一个星期之前，所有柴火就已经消耗殆尽。如今壁炉里面只剩下一丝余热，即使床已经拉到了壁炉前面，但狂鼠还是感觉不到任何温度。他蜷缩在床上，裹着三床毯子和在农场所有房间里面搜刮出来的织物，咒骂着温度。从窗户看出去，整个世界都结了冰，一片白色的死寂。

他恨死雪了。

唯一值得庆幸的是，在旅程开始之前，路霸把车开到了最近的超市，朝车厢里面装了大量的方便食品和纯净水，还有无论他们能抱走的任何东西。当公路上落下的雪变大了之后，他就把车开下了公路，找到了方圆五十英里唯一一个农场。农场房屋破败，可以看出主人早就离开了，在狂鼠的抱怨声里面，路霸带着一种前所未有的紧迫感，要求狂鼠和他一起抢修屋顶和墙壁，他没有解释为什么，但是他紧绷的身体语言说服了狂鼠。

他果然是对的。

只不过，到头来，从结果上来看，可能还是没有什么区别，因为狂鼠很确定他们会冻死在这里，因为他已经逐渐开始感觉不到他的腿了。

哦，他本来就少一条腿。

“我感觉不到我的真的腿了！”所以狂鼠修改了一下台词，冲着房间的另外一头嚷嚷。

在房间的另一头，路霸依然在鼓捣他从几个小时之前就开始鼓捣的东西。他裹着一件超级厚重的外套，披着他称为马毯的厚重毯子，正在一个接一个地清理他从后院收集来的几个花盆，把里面的泥巴刮干净，修理破损的地方。简单地说，就是不知道在搞什么。

他可能已经冻傻了。

狂鼠思考了一分钟，意识到自己并不想下床。

“嘿，马可，”所以他直接问了，“你傻了吗？！”

路霸还是没有回答他。

“你在做什么？！喂？？？！！！”狂鼠又试了一次，这次提高了音量。

沉默。然后路霸站了起来。

他开始在房间的每个角落放下花盆，接着撕开从超市拿来的那种小小的蜡烛的包装纸，点燃蜡烛，接着在每个花盆下面放了一根。

他真的是傻了，一定是该死的温度害的。

“在你——冻死之前——大个子——”狂鼠最后尝试了一次，这次他努力说得清晰而且好懂，就像是对待布朗森表弟一样（事先声明，布朗森表弟并不是傻，他只是反应有点慢），“快点回到——床上！否则你会死的！”

缓慢地，路霸转过身来。奇迹般地是，他似乎听懂了。

然后他走过来，把身上的外套和毯子加在已经仿佛小山的毯子上，然后爬上了床，挤在狂鼠身边。他发出了一声沉重的叹息。

狂鼠迅速地抱住他。

“你在做什么？”路霸说，面具下面发出的声音沙哑而且粗糙，呼出的白气弥漫在寒冷的空气里面。

“你差点死了。”狂鼠勇敢地说，“我在给你我的体温。不要动。”

路霸安静了一会儿，他一定是很感动。

又过了一会儿，路霸费劲地挪了一下，把狂鼠的胳膊从他身上拽了下来。

“我不能呼吸了。”他抱怨。

“忍一下。巴克斯叔叔经常说，忍耐才能——”狂鼠说。

“我现在没有心情听你那些亲戚的故事。”路霸说，停顿，“也许下一次。”

“好吧。”狂鼠说，挪了一下胳膊，依然不肯放手。冻死的风险太大了。

几分钟过去，然后路霸又重重地叹了口气。

“如果你非得搂住我，活像个吸热鬼，”他说，“那你就转过身去。”

“为什么？”狂鼠问道。

“转过身去。手脚放好，放在你胸前。”路霸说。

狂鼠思考了一下，然后照做了。

随着他的动作，冷气从毯子外面渗了进来，狂鼠的脖子立刻起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，然后迅速变得麻木。但是床垫下沉了一点，然后一个沉重的重量靠近他，路霸从背后搂住了他，双手交叉在他的腰上，强烈的暖意从他的背后涌来。这个时候，狂鼠才意识到，他之前似乎一直在发抖，但是现在没有了。

“赞。”他惊奇地说。

“安分点儿。”路霸说。

实际上，他不这么说还好点。

“我想吃罐头。”狂鼠说。

“两个小时之后你可以吃一个，现在不要浪费热量。”

“我饿了。”

“你不饿，你十五分钟前才吃了三个罐头。”路霸说。

“我忘了。”狂鼠同意，想起他刚刚确实吃了三个冰冷的罐头，不过里面有一个桃子罐头，他还喝了甜甜的果汁，所以还好。

他安静了一下。

“有什么东西顶着我的屁股了。”他又说。

沉默。

“忍一下。”路霸说。

“哦。”

沉默。

“你想做爱吗？”狂鼠问。

“不想。”路霸说。

“可是有东西顶着我的屁股。”

“忍一下。”

“做爱也许会暖和一点。”狂鼠建议。

“然后会出汗，消耗更多热量。”路霸沉闷地说。

狂鼠安静了一下。

这实在是太无聊了。

于是他挪动身体，调整角度，用屁股抵住他背后那个东西——那个翘着的、鼓鼓囊囊的东西，然后开始缓慢地磨蹭。路霸发出一声不满的咕哝，拍了一下他的腰，但是因为层层毯子，路霸用不上多大的力。所以狂鼠继续，无视路霸更多的半心半意的责骂，过了一会儿，他感觉到路霸硬了，马可庞大的身体紧绷起来，呼吸变得急促，沉默之中，一只手摸索着，伸向狂鼠的两腿之间。狂鼠的嘴咧开了，他需要这样的温暖。过了一会儿，他就在路霸的手指之间蹭了起来。唯一遗憾的是，他们做不了更多。

或者他们可以。

路霸解开了他的裤子，然后一根粗糙而巨大的手指沿着他的尾椎向下，尝试了一下，狂鼠感觉到手指缓缓地探入他。他紧张了起来，没有润滑剂的话，就意味着摩擦和疼痛，但是很快他就感觉到冰冷湿滑的感觉，路霸一定舔过手指。过了差不多十分钟，狂鼠放松了下来，适应了插入他的手指，他开始呻吟，闭着眼睛，在埋入他的手指上磨蹭，指关节抵着他的睾丸，带来紧绷而甜美的压迫感。又过了一会儿，又一根手指加入，一如既往，马可不慌不忙，十分耐心，他缓慢地打开狂鼠，一点点放松他，一直到第三根手指的时候，狂鼠高潮了一次，射在了马可的手上，他发出微弱的声音，痉挛着，感觉到马可的手指依然在他体内插抽了一会儿，然后退了出去，马可的老二终于进入了他。

刚刚高潮带来的眩晕感依然淹没了狂鼠，他闭着眼，感觉筋疲力尽，眼皮后面闪着金星，不能承受更多刺激，但是马可缓慢而彻底地插入他依然在抽搐的身体，快感几乎像是炸药一样从他的尾椎炸开，伴随着紧绷的胀痛。然后马可开始抽送，他的动作小心而有力，仿佛锤子砸在狂鼠身上，狂鼠猛地一抖，刚刚才射过的阴茎抖了几下，精液撒落在他的小腹上。他喘息，呻吟，感觉马可抓住他的两条大腿，把他的双腿拉开，接着尽可能地深地侵入，马可汗湿的腹部贴着狂鼠的背，他一定摘了面具，因为他的呼吸声变得清晰了。他们维持这个姿势，磨蹭了一会儿，狂鼠的大腿根开始颤抖，他抓紧了拳头，努力地适应快感和疼痛的刺激，不过他坚持不了多久，还没有硬，就又射了一次，叫出了声来。

过了一会儿，马可压在他身上，用力地抽插了几次，就射了。

完事之后，马可下了床，跑着去找来了一包纸巾，狂鼠看着他身上起了一串鸡皮疙瘩。然后路霸又上了床，拉上毯子，尽力擦掉他们身上的汗水和拳头东西，湿床单会吸收热量，他解释，已经又戴上了面具。

等路霸忙活完了之后，狂鼠又躺下，蜷缩在路霸的怀里，因为这个姿势最能保温。他感觉很舒适，也很疲倦，而且不冷了。说实话，他现在不是很关心他们会不会冻死了。他可以在几个小时之后再担心。

“然后我们可以再做一次。”狂鼠说，没有意识到自己说出了声来。

“闭嘴，”路霸说，“睡觉。”

好吧，反正他总是对的。

至少百分之八十的时候吧。

FIN


End file.
